Kismet
by BuffyAnne
Summary: "Do you want to come back to my apartment?" - Written for the porn battle on LiveJournal to fill the following prompts: finally, date, future, New York, reunion - Will/Rachel, M Rating


**Title:** Kismet

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings/Characters:** Will/Rachel

**Spoilers:** Not really, general

**Disclaimer:** All things Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary:** Written for the Porn Battle to fill the following prompts: Finally, Date, Future, New York, Reunion

**A/N:** I think this may be the porniest thing I've ever written, which I guess is good since it was written for the porn battle. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

* * *

><p>Rachel walks into her apartment after a grueling day, tossing her keys in a bowl on the table next to the door. She walks to the kitchen for a glass of water, sighing as she thinks about the night's performance. The show was harder than it needed to be, with her castmates missing no less than eight cues. She doesn't know how the star stands it. If she were the star, she would make sure everyone understood how important perfection was. But she isn't the star; she's only a chorus girl. She keeps reminding herself that everyone starts somewhere. She only graduated college five months ago, and she is already more successful than most of her classmates.<p>

She jumps as she walks out to the living room. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice her best friend and roommate sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Megan? What are you still doing up?" They had met in college and got along so well, mostly because Rachel never felt competition with her like she did her fellow theater majors. Megan was an education major and now she was teaching at a public school in the city. She would usually get up quite early, so it was rare to see her this late on weeknights.

"I was waiting for you," she says as she hits the mute button. She turns to Rachel, smiling. "I had to talk to you!"

She sounds so excited and Rachel can't help but return her smile, as she sits on the other end of the couch. "What's up?"

"I found the perfect guy!" she exclaims.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Yes. I know. Michael is fantastic," she says, referring to Megan's boyfriend of two years. "What did he do this time?"

Megan shakes her head. "No, for you. I found the perfect guy for you. Seriously, he's great. If I wasn't with Michael I'd snatch him up myself."

Rachel laughs at her friend. She finds it best in these situations to humor her. "So, tell me about him."

"Well, he teaches at my school. He's only been in New York for about a year. He loves theater and music. And he is gorgeous – tall, curly hair and a body to die for. He's a little older, but Rach, he's perfect for you. I just know it."

Rachel listens to her friend, talking a mile a minute. He does sound nice, but all Rachel focuses on is "a little older." "A little older" for Megan usually means someone old enough to be their father. Rachel didn't mind older, but she drew the line at that. "What exactly do you mean by 'a little older'?"

Megan shakes her head. "Oh, not that much. He is 36, almost 37. But Rachel, you have to give him a chance. You won't regret it. I've already set up a date on Monday. I told him that was your night off."

"Wait. You've already set up a date?" Rachel doesn't like blind dates. "So, you've already told him about me?"

"Yes. And he is definitely interested. I mean, he was a little concerned about the age difference, but I assured him you were very mature." Megan smiles, quite proud of herself.

Rachel hesitates and Megan adds, "it's one date, Rachel. Just give it a chance, for me."

Rachel sighs. She would do anything for Megan. And really, what would it hurt? He sounds nice, and if Megan likes him, there has to be something there. At the very least, it'll be a night out. She doesn't know the last time she even went on a date. "Okay. I'll do it." She smiles.

Megan claps excitedly. "Great! I'll let Will know tomorrow." She gets up and gives Rachel a hug, before walking to her room. "I'm off to bed now. Have a good night."

"Night," Rachel says, somewhat distracted. The mention of his name reminds her of a certain glee club director and Spanish teacher. She never really got over that school girl crush. She shakes the thought from her head. Her blind date will not be him; lots of guys are named Will. And besides, last she heard, he was still in Lima, engaged to Ms. Pillsbury. It's not fair to her blind date to start comparing them before even meeting him. Sighing, she decides to call it a night. She gets ready for bed and tries very hard to not think about Mr. Schue before drifting off to sleep.

When Monday rolls around, Rachel spends much of the afternoon getting ready. There is no reason she shouldn't make the best first impression possible. After showering, she dries and curls her hair. Looking over her wardrobe, she settles on a deep burgundy dress. It hugs her curves, but not too tightly, and stops mid-thigh. It is one of her favorites, and her take on the "little black dress." She is in the middle of her makeup, when Megan comes home and walks into her room.

"Wow! You look amazing. For someone who doesn't like blind dates, you sure are going all out."

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She looks great. She doesn't look too young; she looks sophisticated. And really, she is excited about this. Megan is a good judge of character and if she liked this guy as much as she said then Rachel probably will too. She looks back at Megan, a last bit of self-doubt finding its way to the surface. "It's not too much?"

"Are you kidding, Rachel? You look beautiful." Megan assures her. "You're leaving soon, right?"

Rachel looks at the clock. "Yeah. A cab is picking me up shortly to take me to the restaurant."

Megan smiles. "Well, have a good time. I can't wait to hear all about it."

Rachel laughs. "I'm sure you will."

"I'll let you finish. I need to pack some clothes. I'm staying at Michael's tonight; so, you'll have the place to yourself, if you want to bring him back here," she says, mischievously.

"Megan, you know I don't sleep with guys on the first date," Rachel reminds her.

Megan simply shrugs. "You might change your mind after you see him.

She leaves the room, Rachel smiling. She isn't going to sleep with the guy. She isn't that girl, but it doesn't mean she can't have some fun tonight.

When Rachel arrives at the restaurant, she finds herself really nervous. What if he doesn't like her? What if he thinks she isn't pretty? What if he's a jerk? She takes a deep breath and shakes the negative thoughts from her head, as she walks up to the hostess.

"Hi. I'm meeting someone here," she pauses as she realizes Megan never told her his last name. "Um, I think it's under Will? I'm not sure of his last name." She bites her lip, but the hostess just smiles.

"Yes. He's here. I'll walk you to the table."

Rachel sighs, "Great. Thanks."

As they walk through the restaurant, Rachel smooths her dress and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Here we are." The hostess signals their arrival. Rachel looks up and her mouth falls open as she stares into the shocked face of Will Schuester.

The hostess walks away but Rachel is unable to move. Will recovers from his shock first, jumping up from his seat. "Rachel." He smiles. "I can't believe—It's so good to see you."

She's jolted out of her shock as his arms wrap around her in a friendly hug. She returns the gesture. "You too. I can't believe you're here."

He guides her to the seat and sits her down, before returning to his own.

"So, you are Megan's roommate?" he asks, the answer obvious. But she understands his need for confirmation. This is too weird.

She nods, "And you're her co-worker, my blind date," she trails off at the end. She's having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Megan's co-worker Will, is her Will. Well, not _her_ Will but … no, her Will. The one man she has never gotten over. And he's sitting here with her.

She notices Will pause when she refers to him as her blind date. "I understand if this is too weird for you Rachel," he says softly.

She wonders what he is thinking, if he is disappoint that his date is her. Or if maybe, he is happy with it being her. He hasn't given any indication one way or the other. He seems to sense her hesitation. "This can just be two people catching up; it doesn't have to be a date."

"No, Will—" She's surprised at her quick response and how easily his first name falls from her lips. She takes a deep breath and smiles. "I mean, no," she says calmly, "I would like this to be a date. If you want that too."

He returns her smile, "I'd like that Rachel. After all, Megan said I would really like you, and now that I know it's _you_, I know she's right."

She's overwhelmed by his words and she wonders if the feelings she had for him had been mutual. Of course, he never would have acted on them. He was her teacher and he never would have crossed that line with a student. But he's here now and he's telling her he wants to stay.

She returns his smile and she feels herself relax for the first time all night. "Megan said you moved here about a year ago? I didn't know that. I thought you were getting marr—"

She stops speaking abruptly, worried she hit a sore spot. Will chuckles. "Getting married to Emma, yes. It's okay, Rach. The breakup was mutual. And I decided I needed a change, so I moved here.

After the initial shock, the conversation starts flowing smoothly. Rachel is silently pleased by how comfortable he seems. "What about you?" he asks. "Megan mentioned you were in a show but didn't give details."

Rachel nods, "Yes. I'm only in the chorus, but it's a start, right?"

"I'm sure you'll be the star in no time." He's looking at her seriously and she remembers how supportive he used to be, except for those times he tried to sabotage her by giving her solos to someone else. But, through that, he was always the most supportive. He pushed so hard at the beginning to keep her in glee; he called himself her biggest fan. She still remembers vividly the time just before she performed her original song when she was freaking out and he was there to calm her down. He told her she was enough. She never told him how much that meant. She never thanked him for always being there.

"Thank you," she says roughly, trying to keep the sudden wave of emotion in check.

Dinner is wonderful. They talk, laugh and enjoy learning about the other's life since they last saw each other. He seems happier than he ever was at McKinley. And she's so happy he is here.

After Will pays the check, they walk outside into the cool, crisp air. She doesn't want the date to end, but she knows he has to work in the morning.

"I had a wonderful night, Will." She says shyly. She's looking into his eyes, memorizing the flecks of gold in the deep green.

He steps closer to her, a hand reaching up to brush the hair out of her eyes and resting on the side of her face. "Me too," he whispers, before leaning in to capture her lips.

She moans quietly, as their lips move together. This feels so good to her. It's more than any kiss she had ever had before. Her hand reaches up, running through his curls and resting on the back of his head. He pulls away slightly, his forehead resting against hers.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?"

It's bold and she didn't expect him to make a move tonight. But even though it's technically their first date, it doesn't feel too early. And when it comes down to it, she wants to. Desperately.

"Yes."

He smiles softly and gives her a peck before turning towards the street and hailing a cab. He helps her in and follows, telling the driver the address. They don't say anything but he reaches over and grabs her hand, squeezing gently. She looks at him and the nerves that were started to bubble up disappear. She bites her lip and looks down at their joined hands. The word _finally_ bounces around in her head.

The ride is mercifully short and Will pays the driver before getting out and helping her. He lays his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the lobby and up to his apartment. He unlocks the door and lets her enter first. She has a moment to look around the small but tastefully decorated apartment before she hears the door lock behind her.

Before she realizes it, he has her pinned against the wall. His mouth moves roughly against hers, but his hands cup her face gently. Rachel let her hands wander as she kisses back with equal fervor, her tongue pushing past his lips and dueling with his. She hears him groan and he wraps his arms around her, pulling the zipper of her dress down. He pushes it off, letting it pool at her feet and leaving her in matching bra and panties. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around him. She can feel him and she moans as he begins to move with her.

They stop not too far away, when Will sits her on the kitchen table. His mouth leaves hers for the first time since this started. He moves to her neck, nibbling and sucking and licking, and she finds herself moaning loudly as he makes her feel things she hasn't felt in a long while. She moves her hands to his shirt, starting to unbutton it. She wants to feel his skin against hers. She pushes it off him, as he trails kisses down her chest. Unhooking her bra, he drags it off her before taking a peak in his mouth. Rachel leans back on her hands, arching her back, and moans at the sensation of his mouth on her. He licks and bites and feels amazing.

When he moves to her other breast, she can feel one hand between her legs. He pushes two fingers under the thin material and rubs along her swollen folds before sliding inside her. "You're so wet, Rach," he groans against her chest and all she can do it moan.

It feels so good to have the man she's had feelings for – for more than seven years – touching her, wanting her too. He grips the material, and pulls back as he moves it down her legs. He stands back, just looking at her. Normally, she would be a bit insecure to have a man staring at her, while she sat there naked. But Will's eyes are dark, so full of desire, and instead it gives her more confidence. She is doing this to him. He steps back towards her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. She takes the opportunity to unbuckle his pants and slide the zipper down, leaving him in dark blue boxers. She cups him through the thin material and smiles as he moans in her mouth.

He pulls back, looking her in the eyes before, pushing the boxers off. She lets her eyes drop, licking her lips as she sees how big he is. She feels his lips on her neck as she reaches out, encircling him with her hand. She drags her hand up and down his length and he bites down on her skin as her thumb rubs over the head, collecting the moisture there. She moans, as he sucks and bites and she knows it will leave a mark, but she doesn't care. She pulls him gently, and he steps closer to her. She rubs the head along her slit and they both groan.

"Wait, Rach. Let me get something." He whispers.

She doesn't let him go. "It's okay. I'm on the pill. We're okay. I just need you inside me."

He looks at her then, before kissing her and lining himself with her entrance. With another kiss he thrusts deep inside her. They moan in unison as their bodies connect. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer.

He wraps his arms around her and she feels herself being lifted. She thinks he's trying to take her to the bedroom but he stops at the couch, laying her down, him on top and still inside her. He kisses her before beginning to thrust inside her. It's almost too much. He feels so good and she can't stop moaning. She looks between them, and watches as he moves in her. He kisses her forehead and she looks back up at him. His eyes are dark and it's almost too much. She forces herself to look away. She closes her eyes, laying her head back. She feels his lips on her shoulder.

She's getting close. Everything is too much, and feeling him move inside her is more than she ever imagined. "Harder, Will," she moans.

He complies with her request, moving faster, harder, deeper. She hears him grunting above her and she thinks it's the hottest things she's ever heard. This is Will Schuester. Her former teacher and biggest crush moving inside her. It's his lips on her skin. It's his hand squeezing her breast and slowly moving between their bodies. Her eyes fly open as he finds her clit. She looks down between them again, as he rubs her, thrusting hard and it's too much. She feels herself falling over the edge and she can't stop the loud moans that are leaving her mouth. She looks up at Will and he seems to be studying her, memorizing this moment and that thought warms her even more. She rides out her orgasm and moments later, he tenses above her, groaning loudly as he releases inside her.

He collapses against her, both struggling to catch their breaths. They lay like that for what seems like hours before she feels him slip out. He climbs off her, holding out a hand. She takes it and they walk to his bedroom. She smiles when she realizes she can feel their juices on her thighs. When they get to the bed, he pulls her on with him and into his arms.

He kisses her as they lay down, on their sides, facing the other. She wraps her arm around him, tangling in his hair and throws a leg over his waist, pulling herself close. With their bodies flush against each other, she's feeling herself get wet again and she knows he can feel it too.

"Rach," he moans, and she surprised to feel him stir again. She reaches between them. He's still soft, but hardening. She pulls her leg back and pushes him to lay flat. She kisses down his chest, along his incredibly toned abs, until she reaches him. She's sits up on her knees, leaning down over him, her body perpendicular to his.

She takes him in her hand, stroking gently. She runs her tongue over the head and feels him getting harder. Taking the head in her mouth, she gently sucks; she can taste herself on him and she moans, her hand continuing to stroke along his shaft. Will groans and she feels his hand reaching down and running through her hair and pushing it back and out of the way of his view. He holds the hair back, resting his hand on her head but not dictating her movements. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye and the way he's looking at her is almost too much. She returns her focus and takes more of him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Each time she goes a little farther and she can feel him getting harder and harder in her mouth.

His hand is on the back of her neck, still holding her hair back, but also massaging as she takes more of him. Before she knows it she's deepthroating him and his hips are lifting off the bed. She moans around him, the vibration causing him to groan loudly.

She tries to push her thighs together, to give some relief to the throbbing between her legs. She feels her juices start to trickle down her thighs and she needs friction. She continues to bob her head, sucking on his now fully hard length. She slides her free hand down her stomach until she reaches the apex of her thighs. She's even wetter than before. She rubs her fingers along her slit, circling her clit before pushing two fingers inside. She moans as she begins to stroke herself and Will moans at the vibration around his cock. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye again and sees that his are tightly shut. She likes that she can make him feel this way.

She strokes herself faster, needing more friction. Her thumb rubs at her clit and she falters in her movements on his cock. Suddenly Will drops her hair and it blocks her view. She can't see him and she wants to know the effect she having on him but she doesn't want to stop touching herself.

Almost as suddenly as he dropped her hair, she feels his hand between her thighs, joining hers. Her hand drops away as his takes over. His strong, large fingers stroking her expertly. It allows her to return that hand now covered in juices to his cock, stroking him and her mouth around his head.

He moves his hand from her center to her inner thigh. She feels herself being pulled towards him and she drops him from her mouth. She is no longer perpendicular, but parallel to him. "Straddle me, Rachel." She hears him whisper. She gets even wetter from his words, but eagerly complies.

She straddles his body, his face right _there_. She reaches for his length, licking the tip before moaning loudly when she feels his tongue on her. She's unable to function as she feels him, licking and nibbling and his tongue thrusting into her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She squeezes him and he groans against her. The vibration feels amazing and she forces herself to focus enough to take him in her mouth, hoping to make him groan like that again. He does and she returns the sensation by moaning around him. It isn't long before she is deepthroating him again and she's feels him release, his seed shooting down her throat. She's never actually had a man come in her mouth before, and she's a little surprised by how much she likes it.

She pulls back up, licking his juices away. He's still licking at her and all it takes is his thumb rubbing over her clit before she is coming too. He returns the favor, licking her juices away before she slowly climbs off him, snuggling against him. Their breathing returns to normal, his arms securely around her. This whole night was too much for her, more than she ever hoped for. She remembers suddenly that this was their first date and starts to worry that he would get the wrong impression of her.

"I don't do that," she quietly whispers.

Will chuckles, "Really? Because you were very good at it."

She smiles at the complement, but she needs him to understand. "No, I mean sleep with guys on the first date."

"I'm not just any guy," he continues to joke.

Rachel shakes her head, sitting up a little so that she can look him in the eyes and he can see that she is serious. "Will, it's really important to me that you know I'm not like that."

Will's smile slips from his face. He tucks her hair behind her ear while his other arm pulls her closer. "I know Rachel. And I don't just sleep with women. It's not like we just met. There has always been … something. I didn't realize how much I wanted this – all of this – with you, until I saw you appear at the table tonight."

She smiles as she realizes that this meant as much to him as it did to her, that maybe he's wanted this for years too. Cupping his face, she leans down to kiss him. She doesn't know what else to say. She lays back down beside him, cuddling close. She feels his arms tight around her.

"Goodnight, Rach," he whispers gently, as sleep begins to take over.

She sighs as she feels herself start to drift off too.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)<em>


End file.
